Une histoire d'eau
by ticoeur
Summary: Une planète pas hostile du tout, des gens qui le sont encore moins, ça cache forcément quelque chose. Et devinez qui va en faire les frais ? C'est un ship ! ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas posté ! FIC ABANDONNEE
1. Chapter 1

Bon, je sais qu'en ce moment, je ne poste que des slashs. Alors pour faire une exception, je mets en ligne une de mes fics qui est assez vieille.  
>Elle date de 2008 et comme vous pourrez vous en rendre compte, mon style d'écriture à légèrement évolué depuis...<p>

Mais je n'ai pas voulu la modifier. Après tout, elle a été écrite comme ça et elle le restera !  
>Je me suis contentée de virer quelques fautes qui auraient pu résister. Mais comme je ne suis pas infaillible...<br>_-Merde alors, moi qui croyait que si ! Mais alors..._  
>-Tais toi, tu emmerdes tes lecteurs !<br>_-Bon d'accord, j'me tais. **la conscience qui boude**_  
>-Ok..., je continue... donc, comme je le disais, je ne suis pas infaillible et il se peut que quelques unes se soient bien planquées ! les garces ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ?<p>

Bon, et si je vous la présentais !

**Son titre ?** Une histoire d'eau. (et pas d'Ô ! quoi que...)

**Son genre ?** Romance.

**Son rating ?** K+ limite T.

**Son résumé ?** Une planète pas hostile du tout, des gens qui le sont encore moins, ça cache forcément quelque chose. Et devinez qui va en faire les frais ?

**Disclaimer...** Mis à part l'histoire, rien ni personne ne m'appartient.

Allez, j'vous laisse, bonne lecture !

**/_\_/\_/_\**

* * *

><p><strong>AVANT DE COMMENCER A LIRE CETTE FIC, ALLEZ DIRECTEMENT AU CHAPITRE 3 ET LISEZ ATTENTIVEMENT CE QUE J'AI ECRIT AU TOUT DEBUT<strong>

* * *

><p>_\_/\_/_\

OoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

**Chapitre 1**

-Alors comme ça, vous avez trouvé une planète qui serait susceptible de nous servir de site alpha ? Demanda Elisabeth d'un air intéressé.

-Oui, les gens sont simples mais ils ont l'air accueillant. De plus je pense qu'ils apprécieraient beaucoup notre aide technologique ! Confirma Sheppard.

-Ah bon ? Et comment le savez-vous ?

-Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai pu observer de loin, ils me font penser à une civilisation qui aurait pu être située à l'époque des Romains sur Terre. Les femmes portent de longues robes et les hommes, des sortes de tuniques blanches.

-Rodney ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Et bien tout d'abord, ils n'ont pas l'air de connaître le modernisme, on a pu voir qu'ils labouraient leurs champs à la main et il n'y a aucune machine électrique.

-Oui, mais par contre, ils vivent en totale harmonie avec la nature ! S'exclama Teyla.

-C'est vrai ! Approuva John, et je pense qu'un peu d'aide ne leur serait pas superflue !

-D'accord, mais il ne faut pas trop interférer avec leur façon de vivre... Remarqua alors Elisabeth.

-Pas de problème ! Mais si leur planète peut nous accueillir en cas d'attaque des Wraiths, on doit bien leur donner quelque chose en échange !

-Bien, j'autorise donc cette mission, mais faites quand même attention !

-Mais oui, bien sûr, vous nous connaissez !

-C'est justement ça qui me fait peur... Murmura Elisabeth en souriant.

oOoOo

L'équipe de Sheppard s'était donnée rendez-vous devant la porte et n'attendait plus que Rodney. Celui-ci, toujours en retard, courait vers la salle d'embarquement en râlant, parce qu'il n'y avait que des barres de céréales dans les rations, au lieu des barres chocolatée qu'il avait réclamé.

-Rodney ! Dépêchez-vous un peu, nous avons déjà cinq minutes de retard sur l'horaire prévu !

-Je sais, je sais ! Mais il a fallu que j'aille réclamer au mess de quoi manger. Vu que je ne sais pas combien de temps nous passerons sur cette planète P5M... machin chose et que je n'ai pas...

-McKay !

-Oui, bon d'accord, on y va !

John soupira en levant les yeux. Décidément, ce scientifique resterait toujours le même !

La tête levée, il croisa le regard d'Elisabeth qui était postée en haut, les deux mains posées sur la rambarde.

Il lui fit un petit signe de tête auquel elle répondit en souriant. Elle se détourna, le temps pour elle de donner l'autorisation à Chuck de rentrer les coordonnées de la planète.

-Bien madame ! Répondit celui-ci.

Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent, le vortex apparut et l'équipe traversa la porte. Sheppard, le dernier à passer, se retourna une dernière fois.

-A tout à l'heure ! Lança t-il.

-Revenez vite et avec de bonnes nouvelles de préférence ! Répondit Elisabeth.

Le vortex disparut et la dirigeante se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle avait des rapports à terminer...

oOoOo

Arrivés sur P5M223, ils avancèrent doucement en direction du village. Ronon marchait à côté de Teyla, légèrement en retrait derrière le militaire, qui ouvrait la marche. Rodney, toujours à la traîne était comme d'habitude à quelques mètres, en train de tapoter sur son portable.

-Il fait très chaud ici, pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit avant de m'emmener ?

-Rodney, il ne fait pas beaucoup plus chaud que sur d'autres planètes où vous êtes déjà allé ! Répliqua John.

-Peut-être, mais si je l'avais su, j'aurais pris de la crème solaire, voyez-vous, j'ai une peau fragile et les UV ne me réussisse pas du tout alors...

-Rodney !

-Bon, d'accord, je me tais... mais si jamais j'ai des problèmes de coups de soleils, je vous jure que...

-McKay ! Si vous n'arrêtez pas maintenant, je vous jure que vous n'aurez plus jamais de problème de peau !

-Mais...

-Ça suffit, McKay !

John s'énervait rarement, mais là, il n'en pouvait plus.

-Je sais que vous avez la peau fragile, vous nous le dites à chaque fois, mais ça ne changera rien au fait que vous êtes le seul scientifique sur Atlantis qui puisse aller sur le terrain et...

-Ah vous voyez !

-Je vois quoi ?

-Vous admettez que je suis le seul scientifique sur Atlantis qui soit capable !

-Mais pourquoi il a fallu que je dise ça ? Je suis maudit... Se lamenta John en avançant.

Teyla et Ronon avaient entendu l'échange des deux Terriens se mirent à sourire. C'est vrai que Rodney avait une tendance à se croire au-dessus le tout le monde. Et le pire, c'est que c'était souvent vrai !

-Allez, on y va ! Et en silence ! Continua t-il en levant la main en direction de Rodney.

Celui-ci avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le militaire l'avait devancé. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent en vu du village. Les villageois les regardaient en silence, même pas étonné de voir des étrangers et habillés différemment d'eux. Ils n'avaient aucune réaction.

-C'est quand même étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Teyla.

-Ils ne doivent pas souvent recevoir des visiteurs, mais ils ne sont pas surpris... et je dirais même qu'ils s'en fichent... complètement... Dit-il en stoppant net.

Devant lui se tenait un couple. L'homme et sa compagne ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'il y avait du monde autour d'eux. Ils étaient tendrement enlacés et s'embrassaient passionnément.

... Sous les regards médusés de l'équipe.

-En tout cas, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir de problème de communications... Ironisa Ronon.

-Ouais, c'est ce que je vois... bon, on ne va pas jouer les voyeurs, on continue... Annonça Sheppard.

Puis il regarda à droite et à gauche et il fronça les sourcils.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme le fait qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre bruit de disputes, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, tout le monde à l'air de s'entendre à merveille...

En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient dans le village, toutes les personnes présentes se saluaient amicalement, se tenait par la main, ou même, échangeait des regards appuyés.

Soudain, une jeune fille de dix huit ans environ, déboula près d'eux en riant aux éclats. Elle fit mine de se cacher derrière Ronon et rit de plus belle quand un jeune homme de son âge arriva près d'elle et la prit par le bras. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

-Je t'ai eu ! Dit-il.

-Oui, mais tu me dois quand même un gage ! Répondit la jeune fille.

-Ah oui ? Et lequel ?

-Je ne sais pas encore... Murmura t-elle coquine.

Et elle l'attira vers elle en riant.

Ensemble, ils coururent jusqu'à la maison la plus proche et y entrèrent en riant et en s'embrassant. L'équipe en était restée bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'ils tombaient sur une planète ou tout le monde s'entendait aussi bien.

-Bonjour...

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un coup et Sheppard avait mis sa main sur son arme.

-N'ayez pas peur, vous ne craigniez rien ici, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi...

L'homme qui se tenait face au militaire était jeune et grand. John le dévisagea, il avait le corps d'un athlète et le visage d'une statue grecque.

-Je m'appelle Kalan et je suis le chef de ce village.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle John Sheppard et voici mes amis, Teyla, Ronon et le Dr Rodney McKay.

-Ah, un docteur !

-Oui, mais en fait, je suis docteur en science, pas en médecine...

-Oh, tans pis ! Bon, suivez-moi.

-Où ça ? Demanda John.

-A la maison de la connaissance ! Vous devez avoir soif après une si longue marche !

-Comment savez-vous que nous avons marché longtemps ?

-Vous venez bien de l'anneau des dieux ?

-L'anneau des dieux ? S'exclama John.

-Oui, le grand cercle de métal.

-Nous, on l'appelle la porte des étoiles... Expliqua Rodney.

-Porte... des... étoiles ? S'étonna Kalan.

-Oui, c'est le nom que nous lui donnons, pourquoi est-ce que ça vous inquiète ?

-Parce que nous ne l'avons jamais franchi ! Elle est réservée aux dieux uniquement. Mais vous devez le savoir !

-Et pourquoi, est-ce que nous devrions le savoir ?

-Mais parce que vous en faites partit !

-Mais partit de quoi ?

Cette conversation commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Ce n'était pas le fait de devoir tout lui expliquer, c'était surtout qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir écouter ce que lui et Rodney lui expliquait. Et ça, c'était légèrement agaçant...

-Vous faites bien partit des dieux !

-Non, non, pas du tout ! Nous ne sommes que des voyageurs pacifiques. Nous sommes venus sur votre planète parce que nous aurions besoin de votre aide !

-Notre aide ?

-Oui, mais je crois que nous devrions revenir à un autre moment... euh... je peux parler à mes amis un instant, seuls à seuls, s'il vous plait ?

-Mais bien sûr, je vous attends à la maison de la connaissance. Rejoignez-moi la bas dès que vous le souhaitez !

Et tendit qu'il s'éloignait, John se tourna vers Rodney.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Ce que je pense de quoi ?

-Rodney !

-Et bien, puisse qu'on me demande mon avis, je pense qu'on devrait en parler avec Elisabeth, c'est quand même elle la mieux placée pour les négociations, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Si, c'est justement ce que je pensais faire !

-Je suis d'accord, il faut y aller doucement avec ce peuple... Rajouta Teyla.

-Ouais !

Ce fut la seule parole de Ronon. Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup, mais à chaque fois, c'était très clair. Avec lui, pas de gris ! Blanc ou noir !

-Bon, on va le rejoindre, on verra après ce qu'on fait.

Ils partirent rejoindre Kalan qui les attendait. Deux gardes non armés leurs ouvrirent la porte. Ils entrèrent dans une salle, décorée de tissus de soie de couleur bleu et au sol, des coussins multicolores recouvraient un grand tapis de laine. Le chef Kalan, les invita à s'asseoir sur les coussins.

-Mes amis, vous avez pris une décision ?

-Oui, nous allons revenir avec une autre personne, si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr !

-Mais bien sûr que non ! Je vous demanderais simplement de laisser vos armes à l'entrée du village. Ici, vous n'en aurez jamais besoin, Eros veille sur nous.

-Eros ?

-Oui, notre dieu, vous ne le connaissez pas ?

-Alors... comment dire... Commença John.

-Chez nous, Eros était une divinité grecque... Dit alors Rodney.

-Vous avez donc les mêmes dieux que nous ? C'est fantastique ! S'exclama Kalan en se levant. Venez avec moi, je vous prie.

-On peut savoir où ? Demanda John, soupçonneux.

-Je vais vous emmener voir la grande prêtresse.

-La grande prêtresse ?

John se tourna vers ses amis.

-Quand pensez-vous ?

-Nous avons encore nos armes et puis, Eros était le dieu de l'amour, pas celui de la guerre... Déclara Rodney.

-C'est vrai... bon, on vous suit ! Dit John en se levant.

Ils sortirent de la maison et prirent un chemin qui devait les mener vers la prêtresse. Ils regardaient partout et ne voyait que bonheur et joie de vivre.

Pas de disputes, pas de méchanceté. Ce peuple vivait en harmonie totale.

-C'est un peu effrayant, vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda Ronon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez effrayant ? Le fait qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas vous embête tant que ça ? S'exclama McKay un peu brusquement en le dévisageant.

-Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude, c'est tout !

-Je dois dire que moi aussi, ça me fait un peu peur. C'est trop calme, si jamais ils sont attaqués, je suis sûr qu'ils ne sauraient pas se défendre ! Ils sont trop... mous ! Rajouta Sheppard en faisant une grimace.

-Trop mou ? Demanda Teyla.

-Oui, toute cette ambiance de... bonheur ne me paraît pas catholique.

Tout le long du chemin, ils ne voyaient que des gens amicaux. Pas un regard de travers, pas de doigts pointés vers eux. Pas de malveillance. En revanche, les hommes paraissaient plus qu'intéressés par Teyla et les femmes louchaient sur Ronon et Sheppard. Rodney l'avait remarqué et fut un peu blessé dans son amour propre.

-Pourquoi est-ce toujours les gros bras qui attirent les femmes ? Se plaignit-il.

Ronon et John se regardèrent en souriant. La situation n'était pas si déplaisante que ça finalement !

-Nous voilà arrivés ! Annonça Kalan.

Il s'était arrêté devant une demeure grandiose, avec des colonnes qui soutenaient un grand chapiteau de pierres sculptées. Des statues d'hommes et de femmes en tenues légères étaient disposées de part et d'autre de l'entrée.

-Waouh, c'est plutôt... grand ! S'exclama Rodney.

Les autres le regardèrent de travers.

-Plutôt grand ? S'exclama le militaire, c'est une plaisanterie ! C'est gigantesque ! Ça me fait penser à un temple grec !

-C'est vraiment magnifique ! S'exclama Teyla. Vous avez la même chose sur votre planète ? Demanda t-elle à John.

A ces mots, Kalan se retourna vers eux et demanda.

-Vous honorez Eros, vous aussi ?

-Euh, pas vraiment, mais... Commença Rodney.

-Si, c'est exact ! Coupa John en regardant McKay d'un air qui voulait dire "taisez-vous".

Celui-ci compris tout de suite et se tu. Enfin, pas vraiment, puisqu'il continua de bougonner.

-Il faut toujours que je me taise, c'est pourtant pas difficile de dire la vérit...

-McKay, la ferme ! Se fâcha John.

-Mes amis, je vous en prie ! S'interposa Kalan, ne vous disputez pas, ça ne sert à rien. Venez plutôt voir la grande prêtresse, elle doit nous attendre maintenant.

-Elle nous attend ? Elle sait que nous sommes là ? Interrogea Teyla.

-Bien sûr, c'est la grande prêtresse !

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est la grande prêtresse... Marmonna McKay.

Kalan avança vers l'intérieur et leur fit signe de les suivre. D'abord réticent, ils le suivirent en prenant garde, la main toujours posée sur leur arme. Kalan s'en rendit compte.

-Laissez vos armes à l'extérieur je vous prie. Nous ne devons pas offenser les dieux.

Sheppard soupira et détacha son arme, puis la posa au sol, à côté de l'entrée. Teyla en fit autant, mais pas Ronon.

-S'il vous plait, vous ne pourrez pas entrer tant que vous aurez une apparence hostile et vos armes le sont.

Le Satedien se débarrassa donc de ses nombreuses armes avec un énorme soupir.

-Merci... Dit Kalan une fois que tout fut posé par terre. Maintenant, nous pouvons entrer.

Il avança vers le fond de la pièce et souleva une tenture. Il se poussa et les laissa entrer.

Ils restèrent pétrifiés par ce qui se présentait à leur vue. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était richement décorée. Des tapis épais, des tentures de tissus lourds de couleurs vives, des coussins brodés, des meubles finement ciselés la composaient. Au fond, sur une estrade en bois sculpté se trouvait un lit à baldaquin si large qu'il aurait pu accueillir au moins quatre personnes.

Et dessus, était assise la plus belle des créatures qui leur était donné de voir.

Les trois hommes étaient bouche bée. Seule Teyla, impressionnée malgré tout, réussit à parler.

-Bonjour, nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques et nous sommes venus pour...

-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venus... Coupa la femme d'une voix douce en se levant.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Alors ?

Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?  
>Je poste la suite ou pas ?<p>

A vous de voter et d'éliminer... Nan, là, je délire total...

Soyez sympa et faites-moi plaisir en me laissant un commentaire sur ce que vous en pensez. Et croyez-moi si je vous dis que je réponds toujours !  
>La review est mon salaire et en cette fin d'année, elles seront plus que bienvenues ! lol !<p>

Bon, j'arrête de vous prendre la tête.  
>A la prochaine ?<p>

Je l'espère...

Ah oui, j'allais oublier...

_Et merci de me lire..._


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai de gros soucis en ce moment. Et avec les fêtes qui pointent le bout de leurs nez, ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant !  
>Mais je ne vous oublie pas, ne vous inquiétez pas !<br>Il y aura peut-être plus de temps entre chaque chapitre (ou pas^^), mais j'ai commencé à publier cette histoire et vous aurez la fin.

Maintenant, finit le blabla, place aux Rar's :

Merci **Janey** ! My English is more than means, then I hope that you are going to understand ! I believe to have understood that you asked me if my fic was long ? She has 23 chapters and an epilogue and I would post a chapter a week, allowing exception.

Merci **Nellium** ! Une petite nouvelle ? Bienvenue dans le monde de la fic de Ticœur ! J'espère que cette suite continuera à te titiller et tu te rendras très vte compte que je ne dévoile jamais rien dans les réponses que je fais aux reviews que je reçois ! Même sous la pire des menaces !  
>Mouhahahah ! Hem...<br>Merci encore et bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

Bonne lecture et bonne nuit à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 2**

Elle était grande, de longs cheveux blonds bouclés lui tombaient en cascade sur le dos. Elle portait une robe blanche, semblable à celle des villageoises, mais elle avait une ceinture dorée qui lui serrait la taille. Des bracelets en or ceignaient ses poignets ainsi que ses bras et elle portait un collier sertit de pierres précieuses.

Elle descendit de l'estrade et vint à leur rencontre. Kalan se pencha bien bas et la salua.

-Grande prêtresse, voici les étrangers qui sont venus par la porte des dieux.

-Merci Kalan, tu peux nous laisser maintenant.

-Oui, grande prêtresse, je vais attendre nos nouveaux amis dehors.

-Bien, je te remercie... Répondit-elle gentiment.

Elle se tourna vers ses visiteurs et leur sourit.

-Venez, vous désirez peut-être vous rafraîchir ?

Sheppard, Rodney et même Ronon étaient hypnotisés. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux violets, dans un visage aux traits remarquablement fin. Elle était tout simplement sublime...

Teyla les regarda l'un après l'autre. Elle sourit et leur donna une tape dans le dos.

-Allez messieurs, ne restez pas là, en route !

Ils se secouèrent et suivirent la grande prêtresse. Elle traversa la pièce et souleva une tenture qui dissimulait une porte. Elle l'ouvrit et s'approcha d'un bassin.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Elle prit place sur le rebord de pierre et les incita à faire de même.

-Je me nomme John Sheppard et voici Teyla, Ronon et le Dr Rodney McKay.

-Je sais qui vous êtes.

-Ah oui ? S'étonna Sheppard.

-Oui, je vous avais vu venir...

-Ah ! Bien. Et vous êtes... ?

-Je me nomme Aphrodite.

-Aphrodite ? C'est une blague ! S'exclama Rodney.

Ce qui lui valu un regard en biais de tous les autres.

-Bah quoi ? Aphrodite ! Et pourquoi pas Zeus, Apollon, Athéna et j'en passe et des meilleurs !

-McKay... Arrêtez... Gronda John.

-Mais qu'avez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas l'air content ! Pourtant vous connaissez nos dieux ! S'étonna Aphrodite.

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez cité le nom de trois de nos dieux, vous les honorez vous aussi ? Demanda t-elle en s'adressant à Rodney.

-Euh, pas personnellement et ça fait longtemps que nous... enfin que nous ne les avons pas vus, mais... Rodney, aidez-moi ! Supplia le colonel.

-Bah voyons ! Il faut que je me taise et après, quand vous êtes dans la panade, c'est toujours moi qu'on appelle au secours !

-Rodney ! Grinça John.

-Oui ? Et alors !

Devant l'air menaçant de Sheppard, Rodney soupira.

-Sur notre planète, les noms que je viens de citer sont les noms de divinités que certains pays honoraient il y a fort longtemps. Finit-il par dire.

-Et plus maintenant ? Interrogea Aphrodite.

-Non, plus maintenant, est-ce que ça pose un problème ? Demanda Sheppard sur le qui-vive.

-Non, pas du tout ! Nous avons nos dieux et les autres peuples ont les leurs. Nous sommes très ouverts à toutes les religions et acceptons ce fait.

Sheppard et les autres retrouvèrent le sourire.

-Je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez. Vous êtes un peuple pacifique et très accueillant, vous n'avez pas de problème de territoire ni de croyances, c'est tout simplement fantastique, vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit Teyla en se tournant vers le colonel.

-Si, absolument fantastique ! Répéta celui-ci, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Ça lui paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. Il se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien cacher.

-Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs de grande prêtresse ! S'exclama soudain Aphrodite en se levant, suivez-moi, je vous prie !

Elle entra dans une autre pièce de cet immense palais et frappa deux fois dans ces mains. Aussitôt une jeune fille apparue, portant un plateau avec des verres et une carafe remplie d'un liquide clair.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous... Les invita t-elle en s'asseyant aussi.

Elle prit une coupe et versa dedans un peu du contenu de la carafe.

-Tenez ! Buvez, c'est une eau qui provient de la cascade d'Eros et qui coule librement à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici. Elle est très rafraîchissante.

Ils se regardèrent tous, un peu soupçonneux.

Ils avaient effectivement très soif, mais se méfiait de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans cette carafe. Ronon n'attendit pas, et prit sa coupe, dont il but d'un coup le contenu.

-Ça va, elle est fraîche. Annonça t-il.

-Si il dit qu'elle est fraîche, alors on peut y aller ! Ironisa Rodney.

-N'ayez crainte, ce n'est que de l'eau !

-Et bien d'accord... Dit John alors en se servant.

Ils burent tous un peu et se levèrent.

-Ce n'est pas qu'on n'apprécie pas votre compagnie, mais nous devons rentrer chez nous maintenant. Mais nous comptons revenir bientôt ! Rajouta Sheppard avec un grand sourire

Il était sous le charme de cette femme qu'il trouvait magnifique.

-Oui, nous reviendrons avec la personne qui dirige notre cité... Continua Teyla.

-Vous n'êtes pas leur chef ? Demanda Aphrodite à Sheppard.

-Non, je suis juste responsable de cette équipe. Le Dr Elisabeth Weir est la dirigeante de notre cité.

-Alors mon peuple et moi-même attendrons avec impatience votre venue.

Elle baissa la tête et les salua. Ils firent de même et sortirent. Dehors les attendait Kalan.

-Alors, avez-vous eu ce que vous recherchiez ? Leur demanda t-il en marchant.

-Non, pas tout à fait, mais nous comptons revenir demain avec la personne chargée des négociations.

-Ah ! Bien. Dans ce cas, ce sera avec plaisir que nous vous accueillerons à nouveau. Notre peuple est toujours heureux de pouvoir rendre service !

-Et sans contrepartie ? S'étonna John.

-Non, pourquoi devrions nous attendre quelque chose en échange ? Faire plaisir à tous est un vrai bonheur ! Vous ne faites pas pareil dans votre monde ?

-Si, si si ! S'empressa de dire John quand Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Mais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui nous demande de l'aide, alors, nous ne le mettons pas souvent en pratique !

-Mon peuple a eu besoin d'eux et depuis, nous ne l'avons jamais regretté ! Répliqua Teyla.

-Je suis content de l'apprendre. Eros aurait sûrement été peiné d'apprendre le contraire...

-Mais qui le lui aurait dit ? Hein ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'un personnage imaginaire !

-Rodney !

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

-Rodney! Ça suffit ! S'exclama John en colère.

-Non mes amis, ne vous fâchez pas ! Vous changerez d'avis bientôt de toute façon...

-Comment ça... S'inquiéta John.

-Vous avez bu l'eau !

-Oui ? Et alors ? Interrogea Ronon.

-L'amour est en vous mes amis !

Et il les planta là. De toute façon, ils étaient arrivés devant la porte. Rodney composa le code sur le DHD et ils franchirent la porte vers Atlantis...

oOoOo

-Activation de la porte, madame.

-Vous avez un code ?

-Oui, c'est l'équipe du colonel Sheppard !

-Bien, baissez le bouclier.

Elisabeth descendit rejoindre l'équipe qui passait la porte juste à ce moment là.

-Alors ? Comment s'est passé votre mission ?

-Bien, mais ils sont franchement bizarres sur cette planète... Commença Rodney.

-Ouais, ils sont trop calmes ! Affirma Ronon.

-Bon, en salle de réunion, débriefing tout de suite !

-On ne peut pas aller se changer avant ? Demanda Rodney, il faut que je me lave et que je mette de la crème hydratante. Le soleil à tendance à taper dur là bas !

Elisabeth sourit en regardant la tête que fit le militaire.

-D'accord, je vous attends dans trente minutes, ça vous va ?

-Mais ça va être un peu court...

-Rodney, on ne fait pas un concours de beauté ! Soupira John.

-Oui, je sais mais quand même... bon, j'y vais... Râla t-il.

Il fit demi-tour et partit vers ses quartiers. Le reste de l'équipe en fit autant...

oOoOo

-Oui, je répète, je les trouve trop calme... S'entêtait Ronon.

-Trop calme ? S'étonna Elisabeth, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par-là ?

-Tout le monde s'aime ! Il n'y a aucune dispute, aucune haine, rien ! Rien de rien ! Ça me paraît louche... Continua John.

-En plus, ils honorent des dieux que nous connaissons ! Continua Rodney.

-Ne me dites pas qu'ils honorent des Goa uld's ? S'inquiéta Elisabeth.

Elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que les Wraiths pouvaient se faire passer pour des dieux, alors que les Goa uld's, oui. Même si il n'avait jamais eu aucune preuve de leur présence dans cette galaxie ! Et ce n'était pas plus mal, un ennemi à combattre, ça leur suffisait amplement !

-Non, au contraire ! Des dieux grecs !

-Des dieux grecs ?

-Eros, Zeus, Apollon et ils ont une grande prêtresse qu'ils appellent Aphrodite ! Annonça Rodney.

A ces mots, les trois hommes eurent un même sourire. Elisabeth s'en rendit compte et regarda Teyla.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? Lui demanda t-elle.

-La grande prêtresse... Répondit Teyla.

Elisabeth plissa les yeux, interrogative.

-Et alors ?

-Je pense qu'ils la trouvent... comment dire... plutôt jolie...

-Plutôt jolie ? S'exclama Rodney, Mais je n'ai jamais vu de femme aussi belle ! Mis à par Samantha Carter bien sûr, mais elle, elle est inégalable et...

-McKay !

-Sheppard, qu'avez-vous à dire sur cette grande prêtresse ? On peut lui faire confiance, d'après vous ?

-Mis à part le fait qu'elle soit une très belle femme, je pense que oui, on peut lui faire confiance ! D'ailleurs, on a parlé au chef du village, un homme du nom de Kalan. Il nous attend demain avec notre négociatrice... Commença John.

-Votre quoi ?

-Notre négociatrice... Dit Rodney d'une petite voix.

-Vous ! Reprit John.

-Et pourquoi ? Vous ne vous sentiez pas capable de prendre les choses en mains ?

-Les choses oui... ainsi qu'une certaine jeune femme... Ironisa Teyla.

John lui coula un regard en biais, ce qui fit rire Elisabeth.

-Bon, une bonne nuit de repos et on se retrouve demain ! Bonne nuit à vous.

-Bonne nuit Dr Weir... Dit Teyla.

Ronon se contenta de hocher la tête et sortit derrière elle.

-Elisabeth ?

-Oui Rodney ?

-Je me méfie de ce peuple, ils habitent peut-être une planète accueillante, mais Sheppard à raison, ils sont très bizarres !

Il détourna la tête et prit la direction de la sortie.

-Je n'en reviens pas ! J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord avec Sheppard ! Ça alors, je dois avoir une insolation ! Oui, c'est ça ! Il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles... Ronchonna t-il

John et Elisabeth se regardèrent en souriant.

-Bon, je suis un peu fatigué, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit...

Elle le regarda sortir et prit, elle aussi, la direction de ses quartiers. Une mission diplomatique l'attendait demain. Il fallait qu'elle soit en forme !

oOoOo

John entra dans ses quartiers et s'allongea tout habillé. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ses derniers temps, il était un peu fatigué. Il faudrait qu'il songe à demander un jour ou deux de congés à Elisabeth.

-Bon, motives-toi ! Va te laver et au dodo !

Ce qu'il fit sans tarder...

oOoOo

Il se trouvait devant sa porte. Devait-il entrer ? Il décida que oui. Par acquis de conscience, il frappa doucement. Comme il n'entendit rien, il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et la porte coulissa. Il entra. Il y avait de la lumière dans la salle de bain. Il pénétra plus avant et s'assit sur le lit. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il devait faire et soupira doucement. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se releva et se dirigea vers la lumière...

oOoOo

Elisabeth était en train de se brosser les cheveux quand elle entendit du bruit. Elle posa la brosse et s'approcha de la porte.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda t-elle.

Elle enfila un peignoir par-dessus son déshabillé et sortit de la pièce... Pour se trouver nez à nez avec John.

-Mais que faites-vous là ?

Pas de réponse.

-Sheppard ? Vous allez bien ? Dit-elle encore.

Il avait les yeux fixé sur elle et ne bougeait pas. Elle passa la main devant ses yeux. Il réagit enfin.

-Elisabeth...

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Et que faites-vous là ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et commençait à avoir peur pour lui.

-Mais enfin, dites quelque chose !

Il leva les mains et les posa sur ses joues, les caressa doucement de ses pouces et se pencha vers elle.

-Sheppard ? Mais que faites-vous ? John ? Mais...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase qui fut stoppée par la bouche du militaire. Elle essaya de le repousser, mais il l'embrassait doucement, tendrement. Elle ne put résister à autant de douceur et gémit. Il accentua son baiser quand il se rendit compte qu'elle y répondait avec ardeur.

Il insinua doucement sa langue dans sa bouche et caressa la sienne. Elisabeth noua ses bras autour de son cou et le serra fort contre elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et ensemble, ils basculèrent sur le lit. Il commençait à la déshabiller quand il l'entendit dire.

-Colonel, mais enfin, vous n'avez pas vu l'heure ? Il est grand temps de vous lever !

Il la regarda surprit, elle avait la voix de Ford ! Et bientôt, le visage d'Elisabeth fut remplacé par celui du lieutenant.

-Quoi ?

Il se redressa brusquement.

-Colonel, vous êtes attendu en salle de débriefing ! Continua celui-ci en le regardant.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Voilà, ça c'est fait !  
>Maintenant, à vous de jouer et de me donner votre avis !<p>

Bizzz à tous, bonne nuit (ou autre, tout dépend d'où vous êtes) et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

PS : On m'a gentiment fait remarquer et ce n'est pas du tout ironique) que je devrais préciser une chose et je vais le faire tout de suite !

Vous trouvez que cette fic ne veut rien dire ? Je sais et c'est normal !  
>Je ne suis pas une personne normalement méchante, mais après avoir vu dans les stat's du site que presque 150 personnes lisaient (ou du moins cliquaient^^) ma fic et que je n'avais aucune review (cherchez l'erreur^^) j'ai décidé de me montrer encore plus méchante que ces gens là !<p>

Je ne poste donc que des bouts de cette histoire (et qui ne veulent rien dire) et j'envoie par mail le fichier correct aux personnes qui veulent vraiment connaitre la fin de cette fic.  
>C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous emmerder, parce que votre réaction, (ou plutôt votre manque de réaction) m'emmerde !<br>Je ne réclame pas une review à chaque chapitre, mais quand même, qui aimerait poster une fic qui a plein de lecteurs qui lisent mais qui se cassent sans rien dire ?  
>Et bien pas moi !<p>

Ce n'est pas simple de coucher sur papier une histoire qui tient la route, qui n'a pas (ou presque) de fautes, enfin bref, un texte qui a un jour germé dans le cerveau d'une personne et qui, pour faire plaisir aux autres, se casse le cul à la mettre en forme, à prendre du temps pour que vous ayez quelque chose à lire.

Donc, je ne suis pas un "auteur" qui devrait arrêter d'écrire parce que ce que je poste est nul à chier (ce qui est vrai pour cette fic je l'avoue, mais là, j'en suis fière), je suis quelqu'un qui se fout de vous autant que vous vous foutez de moi !  
>Et attendez-vous à ne plus rien avoir à lire si vous continuez dans cette voie.<p>

Voilà !  
>Mon coup de gueule est finit, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous voulez lire un truc qui se tient. Laissez moi une adresse mail et je vous envoie les chapitres corrects.<p>

**Ce petit message est pour Delilas** : J'avais posté ce message au chapitre 7 mais je le remets là pour que les gens comprennent pourquoi cette fic ne veut rien dire. Si cette histoire t'intéresse, envoie moi par mail une adresse (même un truc qui ne te serviras qu'à ça, moi, je m'en fiche^^) de façon à ce que je t'envoie la suite !

Voilà, en espérant avoir de tes nouvelles, qui sait ?

oOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 3

la suite...

oOoOo

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 4

Il suivit Kalan. Les autres avaient le sourire, ils savaient bien que même s'il disait le contraire, Rodney était toujours le premier à manger !

L'équipe arriva près d'une place centrale, où les attendaient quelques villageois. Les hommes étaient tous habillés de tuniques colorées et les femmes, quant à elles, étaient vêtue de longue robe blanche comme celle que portait la prêtresse, mais à la place la ceinture dorée, elles n'avaient qu'une simple lanière tressée autour de la taille. Mais que se soit les hommes ou les femmes, ils étaient tous d'une grande beauté.

-Ça, je n'en doute pas... Murmura John.

Kalan appela un homme qui se tenait à la porte d'entrée.

-Peux-tu raccompagner nos amis à l'anneau des dieux, je te prie ?

-Oui, Kalan... Répondit celui-ci en baissant la tête respectueusement.

Il se mit de côté et les laissa passer. Le petit groupe sortit, puis le suivit en silence jusqu'à la porte et le remercia.

-Mais je vous en prie, se fut un plaisir de vous recevoir parmi nous ! Répondit celui-ci en baissant la tête.

Rodney tapa le code sur le DHD et l'iris apparut.

Dès le départ des Atlantes, il avait pris la direction du temple d'Aphrodite.

-Ils ne sont pas du tout comme nous ! C'est sans doute normal, nous ne sommes pas du même monde, mais ce qui m'intrigue, c'est leur comportement ! Il est tellement maîtrisé ! Ils ne doivent pas se laisser aller souvent… Répondit-elle.

-Je dirais même, qu'ils ont paru presque choqués quand Aïcha a demandé à celui qu'ils appellent le colonel, d'aller avec elle !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Et il tourna les talons en direction de son labo.

.

.

.

.

-Je m'excuse pour le mien...

-Mais vous n'avez rien fait !

-Justement, j'aurais du me douter de ce que cette jeune femme allait vous… proposer, étant donné leur mode de vie... Soupira Elisabeth.

-Mais je ne parlais pas de ça !

-Ah bon ? Mais de quoi alors ?

Une sensation étrange. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il ferma le robinet et attendit. Rien, pas de bruit. Juste une sensation. Il remit l'eau et se savonna, puis se laissa aller avec plaisir, le visage sous le jet chaud et bienfaisant.

Pfiiittt… Le bruit des portes coulissantes…

.

.

.

.

.

-Qui est là ?

-Moi… Murmura une voix douce.

Cette voix ! Sa voix ! Mais que faisait-elle dans sa chambre ? Il s'approcha de l'endroit où il pensait qu'elle était.

-Je suis là, John… sur le lit… vient…

Il s'approcha du lit. Il devait rêver ! C'est ça ! C'était un rêve, très agréable d'ailleurs ! Le genre de rêve qui lui plaisait. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Plus près… de plus en plus près.

-Quoi ? S'étonna t-il.

-Ecoute ! Ça sonne, il est l'heure !

Et elle disparut.

-Elisabeth ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, où es-tu ? Cria t-il.

oOoOo

Sa montre sonnait. Il ouvrit les yeux et soupira bruyamment. Encore ce fichu rêve ! C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours. Pourtant c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable. Une femme nue dans sa chambre. Une femme qu'il trouvait attirante.

Une femme inaccessible… Sa supérieure.

Pas touche ! C'est interdit.

Et pourtant, ses baisers étaient si bons, sa peau si douce sous ses doigts. Il gémit. Son bas ventre était douloureusement tendu. Il avait envie d'elle, de son corps, de ses mains sur lui. Son cœur battait fort. Sa respiration était haletante. Il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon…

-Calme-toi, John, il faut te maîtriser, tu n'es plus un gamin.

.

.

.

.

.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture et bon week-end !

oOoOo

Chapitre 5

Elle dormait enfin. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et finalement elle avait écouté de la musique jusque tard. Il était presque deux heures du matin, quand enfin, elle s'endormit.

Un poids sur le matelas la fit se retourner. Un souffle chaud sur le visage, suivit d'un tendre baiser sur la joue. Quel réveil agréable ! Elle sourit et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il lui souriait tendrement.

-Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je suis là !

-Tu ? Parce que vous me tutoyez maintenant ?

-Alors colonel, on ne tient pas debout ? S'esclaffa t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon, je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui ! Annonça Ronon.

-Oui, je crois aussi... Dit John en se relevant péniblement.

-Je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure !

Et il partit, les laissant seuls.

-Que voulez-vous ? Lui demanda t-il.

_Vous…_

-Je pensais qu'une petite remise en forme ne me ferait pas de mal.

-Ah bon ? Dit-il surprit.

-Oui, je ne suis pas souvent sur le terrain, mais quand ça m'arrive, j'aimerai ne pas être à la traîne…

-Avec moi ?

-Avec vous… quoi… ?

-Un entraînement, avec moi… ça vous tente ?

_Oui, mais pas ici…_

Elisabeth se mit de côté, prête à parer son attaque. Ils se jaugèrent un instant et continuèrent pendant quelques minutes à combattre. Ils étaient essoufflés mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Aucun des deux ne le voulait. Puis, le colonel la prit par surprise avec une feinte qu'il avait appris en se battant avec Teyla et elle se retrouva par terre. Il était à califourchon sur elle. Elle le fixait sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux. Lui, la regardait avec insistance, le souffle court.

John redressa la tête et prit enfin conscience de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il se releva vite et se détourna d'elle, embarrassé.

Juste à temps.

-Ah, vous voilà ! S'exclama Rodney en entrant. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre ? S'étonna t-il en regardant Elisabeth.

-On s'entraînait... Répondit John à sa place.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?

-Bon, c'est d'accord !

-Ne me ménagez pas surtout ! J'ai besoin de me défouler en ce moment !

Si il fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Enfin, il essaya.

_Remets-toi mon vieux, ce n'est qu'une rencontre amicale…_

-En position…

Elle attaqua, il para et la saisit par le bras. Elle essaya de se dégager et réussit, contre toute attente, à retourner la situation à son avantage et le fit tomber. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle l'avait battu !

_Bon sang, pourquoi j'ai dit ça…_

-Ah bon ? Vous aussi vous dormez mal ?

Il se remit debout, les jambes en appuis, prêt de nouveau.

-Oui, je pense que j'ai besoin de congés !

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que rester assise dans un bureau ne suffit pas toujours ! Réussit-elle à dire en se relevant.

Elle avait apprécié que John parle le premier, ça lui avait permis de reprendre un semblant de contenance.

-Que voulez-vous Rodney ?

-Est-il prévu de retourner bientôt sur la planète qui pourrait nous servir de site alpha ?

-Pourquoi ? Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas apprécié ce que vous y aviez vu !

-Oui, mais là n'est pas la question, je me demandais si on ne pouvait pas leur proposer une petite visite sur le continent, histoire de leur faire voir ce que nous sommes capables de faire avec un peu de matériel agricole plus… comment dire… moderne !

-J'y avais pensé aussi. Sheppard, qu'en dites-vous ?

Il avait repris le contrôle de lui-même et dit, d'une voix légèrement cassée malgré tout.

Elle se pencha sur son bureau et se mit au travail…

oOoOo

L'après midi était déjà bien avancée et Elisabeth avait rempli plusieurs rapports qu'elle comptait envoyer au SGC le plus vite possible. Elle était en train de relire une dernière note quand l'alarme se déclencha.

-Activité de la porte non programmée ! Annonça Chuck.

-Le code ? Demanda t-elle de loin.

-Celui de l'équipe du lieutenant Ford, madame.

-Il ne devait rentrer que demain pourtant !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle à quelques mètres de son bureau.

-Tout de suite.

Elle descendit les marches rapidement et rejoignit l'équipe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On était attendu… et c'était pas… amical… Répondit Ford.

Le colonel qui s'était précipité quand il avait entendu l'alarme, accourut vers son lieutenant, inquiet.

-Alors ?

Et ils partirent tous dans leurs quartiers respectifs. Elisabeth se tourna vers John.

-Je peux vous voir dans mon bureau ? Lui demanda t-elle.

-Maintenant ?

Réaction immédiate.

_Non, arrête de penser à ça !_

Mais le mal était fait…

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Je sens que je vais me faire huer...  
>Ce chapitre va vraiment confirmer mon statut de "sadique woman" !<p>

J'espère que vous allez tous les 3 l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ! lol !

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 6**

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau dont la porte se ferma automatiquement après leur passage.

Elisabeth fit le tour et prit place dans son fauteuil. John s'assit en face d'elle et posa les coudes sur ses cuisses, penché légèrement en avant. D'habitude, il s'asseyait toujours sur le coin, mais là, il ne pouvait pas… Il avait même avancé le siège.

Elle prit un dossier posé devant elle et essaya de se donner une contenance. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne disent quoi que ce soit.

Un silence lourd s'installa. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

-Sheppard... ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin…

-Ah oui ! Euh…

_Ouf, un instant j'ai pensé être le seul à l'avoir désiré… _Se dit-il.

_Vas-y... continue comme ça. Et après tu vas lui dire que tu voudrais qu'il recommence ! Mais reprend toi bon sang !_ Pensa t-elle.

-Mais, pour la bonne marche de la cité, nous ne devons pas…

-Nous ne devons pas quoi ?

-Nous ne devons pas recommencer !

Douche froide !

Au moins, sa phrase avait eu le mérite de le calmer sur-le-champ.

_Si je n'ai rien ressenti ? Mais je ne rêve que de vous depuis ce jour là !_

-Lubrique ? Finit-il à sa place.

-La visite…

-Ah oui ! Demain, c'est parfait. Bonne nuit Elisabeth... Dit-il en sortant.

_Et de lui aussi…_

oOoOo

La porte coulissa et il entra. Ses doigts s'insinuèrent et finit par se poser. Elle frémit violemment quand il la caressa de la langue de plaisir... Il était tellement obnubilé de plaisir...

oOoOo

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Qu'il lui demande quelque chose pour dormir. Avant d'atterrir à l'infirmerie, sur un brancard...

oOoOo

Son réveil fut serein. Et là, elle se souvint. Elle avait encore fait ce rêve. Elle avait eu quelques petits amis, Ils devaient tous retourner sur la planète ce matin.

oOoOo

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte, dans la salle d'embarquement. Elisabeth regarda Rodney. Teyla et Ronon, qui fermaient la marche se regardèrent étonnés. Leurs amis avaient un comportement rouge comme une pivoine. Heureusement pour elle, ça passa inaperçu. Mais John réussit enfin à se ressaisir et se redressa un peu.

-Oui, Teyla, je vais bien, un peu de fatigue peut-être... Finit-il par lui répondre.

Il avait le don de la faire rire dans des situations qui ne s'y prêtait pas toujours. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la tenture et finalement ne bougea plus.

Elle recula légèrement et le regarda. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait continuer, ou...

Ols se séparèrent brusquement, hagard. John se leva précipitamment et se retourna...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

On ne tue pas l'auteur, sinon, pas de suite.  
>On ne lui envoie rien de coupant, elle risquerait de ne plus pouvoir poster les chapitres suivants. Donc pas de suite.<br>On peut se prosterner aux pieds de l'auteur, un peu de passage de pommade n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, et donc, postage de suite.

Bon, j'arrête mes conneries qui ne font plaisir qu'à moi (même si c'est déjà pas mal) et je vous dis à la prochaine !  
>Bizz et bonne soirée<p>

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._

PS : Un bon gros M*** pour Sky qui passe son permis blanc demain !


	7. Chapter 7

Un grand merci à mes 3 lecteurs uniques et préférés ! Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre et j'en suis désolée.  
>Surtout que je ne aucune raison valable mis à part que je vous ai totalement oubliés...<p>

Pardon pardon...

Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !

Bonne lecture à vous et à plus !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 7**

Aphrodite était là, à côté de la porte, les mains croisées devant elle. Elle les regardait avec un beau sourire.

-Hein ? Euh... bonjour... Bafouilla John, je... euh... nous vous attendions... et comme...

Le militaire la regarda de travers. Si, elle les avait interrompus ! Elisabeth ignora superbement le regard courroucé de celui-ci et continua.

-En fait, on nous a dit que vous nous attendiez et comme on ne vous a pas vu dans l'autre pièce, on est venu s'asseoir ici. Ça ne pose pas de problème j'espère ?

-Vous voyez, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça ! Dit alors Aphrodite en souriant.

-Hein ? Souffla John.

John la regarda bizarrement.

-Mais ça ne va pas ?

Et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Un rire franc qui fit retomber la tension accumulée depuis quelque temps. Aphrodite les regarda avec bienveillance.

-Et bien, c'est que... en fait, sur notre planète, nous devons observer un comportement... un peu plus... disons... réservé...

Il s'approcha d'elle et sans lui demander son avis, il se jeta sur sa bouche comme un affamé. Il ne devait pas. Pas ici. Pas maintenant, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous mais...

-Sheppard ! Coupa Elisabeth en le regardant de travers, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de dire ça ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, l'eau ! Ironisa t-il.

Mais elle avait passé la porte sans se retourner. Ils étaient seuls de nouveau. Face à face.

-Oui, je crois aussi.

Ils sortirent et allèrent retrouver leurs amis qui les attendaient à la maison de la connaissance.

-Alors, ça y est ? Vous avez terminé ? On peut y aller maintenant ? S'exclama Rodney, impatient.

-Oui, Rodney, on y va... Soupira John.

-Bon, bah, au revoir ! Dit-il à la jeune femme brune qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Ils partirent en silence, accompagné de Kalan. Arrivés à la porte des étoiles, Rodney composa le code et ils rentrèrent sur Atlantis…

oOoOo

-Bon, je crois qu'une discussion s'impose ! Annonça Elisabeth en se tournant vers ses compagnons.

-Bah quoi ! J'ai le droit de savoir !

-Il faut abandonner l'idée de se servir de cette planète comme site alpha… Commença Elisabeth.

-Entièrement d'accord ! Approuva John.

McKay rougit. En effet, après avoir réfléchi, le fait qu'ils aient une tendance plutôt libérale dans leur façon de vivre ne l'avait pas embêté tant que ça…

-Je vais m'entraîner ! Annoncèrent-il ensemble.

-Vous venez ? Demanda alors Ronon à Teyla.

-Je vous suis…

Et ils laissèrent Rodney avec eux.

-Rodney, vous n'avez pas quelque chose à faire ?

-Elisabeth...

-Oui ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce qu'elle nous a dit…

Il se leva, l'esprit un peu plus léger.

-Vous avez raison ! Bon ! Dit-il plus détendu, je vous laisse.

oOoOo

_Ça y est, ça recommence…_

oOoOo

-Dr Beckett, je peux vous parler ?

-Colonel ! Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Oui, merci... Soupira John.

Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur la compréhension du docteur et ils se dirigèrent donc vers son bureau.

-Je vous écoute.

-Vos quoi ?

-Carson… s'il vous plait, c'est déjà pas facile. Essayez de comprendre… Le supplia John.

-Ah, vous me rassurez ! J'avais cru un instant que c'était…

-Vous aviez cru quoi ?

-Oui, mais peut-être pas toutes les nuits…

-Ah ? Parce que c'est toutes les nuits ?

-Vous avez bu quoi ?

-De l'eau !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

A la prochaine et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bizz

Ticœur.

* * *

><p>PS : On m'a gentiment fait remarquer que je devrais préciser une chose et je vais le faire tout de suite !<p>

Vous trouvez que cette fic ne veut rien dire ? Je sais et c'est normal !  
>Je ne suis pas une personne normalement méchante, mais après avoir vu dans les stat's du site que presque 150 personnes lisaient (ou du moins cliquaient^^) ma fic et que je n'avais aucune review (cherchez l'erreur^^) j'ai décidé de me montrer encore plus méchante que ces gens là !<p>

Je ne poste donc que des bouts de cette histoire (et qui ne veulent rien dire) et j'envoie par mail le fichier correct aux 3 seuls personnes qui veulent vraiment connaitre la fin de cette fic.  
>C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous emmerder, parce que votre réaction, (ou plutôt votre manque de réaction) m'emmerde !<br>Je ne réclame pas une review à chaque chapitre, mais quand même, qui aimerait poster une fic qui a plein de lecteurs qui lisent mais qui se cassent sans rien dire ?  
>Et bien pas moi !<p>

Ce n'est pas simple de coucher sur papier une histoire qui tient la route, qui n'a pas (ou presque) de fautes, enfin bref, un texte qui a un jour germé dans le cerveau d'une personne et qui, pour faire plaisir aux autres, se casse le cul à la mettre en forme, à prendre du temps pour que vous ayez quelque chose à lire.

Donc, je ne suis pas un "auteur" qui devrait arrêter d'écrire parce que ce que je poste est nul à chier (ce qui est vrai pour cette fic je l'avoue, mais là, j'en suis fière), je suis quelqu'un qui se fout de vous autant que vous vous foutez de moi !  
>Et attendez-vous à ne plus rien avoir à lire si vous continuez dans cette voie.<p>

Voilà !  
>Mon coup de gueule est finit, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous voulez lire un truc qui se tient. Laissez moi une adresse mail et je vous envoie les chapitres corrects.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

C'est-y pas génial ?

J'vous ai pas oublié ce coup-ci !

Bonne lecture et au plaisir de lire vos commentaires !

Et voilà la suite !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 8

La suite.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Héhéhéhé...  
>Sadique women, le retour.<br>Bizz et à plus !


	9. Chapter 9

Popo : non, c'est normal, rassure toi, tu n'es pas la seule. En fait, cette fic a eu tellement de lecteurs qui ne se sont pas fait connaitre que j'en ai eu marre d'écrire pour des prunes. Comme exemple, le chapitre 3 qui n'avait eu aucune review alors que presque 150 personne l'avait lu ! Alors j'ai décidé que puisque personne ne faisait d'effort, je n'en ferais pas non plus. Pour avoir une histoire qui tient la route, il te suffit de m'envoyer par MP une adresse mail (même une adresse qui ne te servira qu'à ça, moi, ça ne me dérange pas^^) et je t'envoie la fic qui veut dire quelque chose. Pour comprendre mes motivations, va lire la fin du chapitre 7 et tu comprendras un peu mieux. Bon, et bien peut-être que j'aurais le plaisir de recevoir un autre mail de ta part ?

Sinon, et bien tant pis pour moi !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 9

Il sentait bien que ça n'allait pas. Il avait mal à la tête, des sueurs froides et les battements de son cœur étaient de plus en plus désordonnés. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il n'avait même plus besoin de penser à Elle pour être dans tous ces états. C'était devenu permanent.

de plus en plus mal et ses amis ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui. Ils attendaient que le docteur le calme. L'infirmier apparut enfin avec le tranquillisant.

-Colonel, laissez-moi vous aider. Vous êtes malade... Insistait Carson, que l'état du militaire inquiétait de plus en plus.

Mais le Satedien le prit par surprise et le plaqua au sol. Le militaire se débattit avec rage.

Mais John porta la main sur son bras gauche, qu'il serra fort. Un rictus de douleur déforma son visage. Il gémit et se courba en avant.

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, j'ai mal…_

Un voile blanc se forma devant ses yeux et il tomba sur les genoux. Elisabeth se précipita.

-Colonel, John !

Ronon le devança et le prit sous les bras, le portant sans difficulté...

oOoOo

Le docteur passa du temps au chevet du militaire. Il avait quand même réussi au bout de deux interminables minutes à faire repartir son cœur. Mais, même si l'alerte était passée, il était dans un état grave.

-Elisabeth, je vais vous laisser… je pense que malheureusement, vous pouvez lui faire vos adieux…

-Ça baisse trop vite, ce n'est pas normal…

Il regarda les pupilles de John qui ne bougeait plus.

-Bon sang, c'est pas vrai !

Il posa son stéthoscope sur la poitrine du militaire et poussa brusquement Elisabeth.

-INFIRMIERE ! Cria t-il, le défibrillateur vite !

-McKay, je me fiche complètement de vos états d'âmes, ce que je veux, c'est savoir si vous avez les réponses pour le docteur ! Le colonel est en train de mourir, alors dépêchez-vous de me répondre ! Cria t-il.

Il avait prononcé les derniers mots tellement forts que tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler et le regardait avec effarement.

ant presque, sans même se retourner pour voir si elle arrivait à suivre.

Elisabeth s'était levée et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Ne pas tuer l'auteuse, maintenant que vous savez comment elle fonctionne, venez pas vous plaindre ! lol !

Sinon, ça vous plait toujours ?

Allez, à la prochaine !

Bizz,

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à mes 3 reviewers, voilà la suite rien que pour vous !

Bonne lecture et à plus !

oOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 10

Aphrodite posa de nouveau la main sur le corps du militaire. Une lueur bleutée en sortit et enroba le corps immobile. La couleur changea et devint jaune, puis orange. Elle pénétra dans le corps sans vie de John et disparut. La jeune prêtresse éloigna sa main.

-Je vois ça ! S'exclama t-il soulagé, poussez-vous un peu, je vais l'examiner…

Et il referma les yeux. Le docteur se tourna vers Elisabeth en souriant.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Non, je reste !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo


	11. Chapter 11

Salut vous !

Et voilà le chapitre 11. Ça ne bouge pas beaucoup, mais il faut bien que John se remette de ses émotions !

Allez, bonne lecture et bon week-end !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 11

Elle était restée toute la journée à ses côtés.

-Colonel ! Vous allez bien ?

-Elisabeth…

Et il s'endormit...

oOoOo

Elle avait dû rêver. Il n'avait pas pu dire ça !

-Pourquoi vous avez honte ?

_Ouf, merci mon dieu, je suis sauvée..._

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais il fallait que je vous parle.

-Mais en échange...

-Merci, à vous aussi.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon week-end à tous et à la semaine prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	12. Chapter 12

Ça y est !

J'ai enfin mon nouveau PC !

Bon, comme vous avez attendu suffisamment longtemps, je ne vais pas m'éterniser, je vous laisse lire !

A très bientôt !

En tout cas, c'est la galère de tout reprendre quand on avait des habitudes !

Allez, j'vous laisse, bonne lecture !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 12

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que !

-avait. Elle pouvait braver les interdits du Dr Beckett, rien que pour un baiser. Il sourit et se retourna dans son lit. Il se rendormit très vite…

oOoOo

Le lendemain, dans l'infirmerie, tout était calme.

Carson se dirigea doucement vers le lit du colonel, regarda les constantes et le laissa dormir. Il attendrait que celui-ci soit réveillé pour l'embêter avec des questions d'ordre médical. Il parlait correctement, -Bonjour, alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

-Carson, j'aimerais savoir quand il pourra sortir de l'infirmerie ?

-Qui ça ? Demanda étourdiment le docteur.

-Carson ! Vous savez de qui je veux parler !

-Oh, vous parlez du colonel !

-Oui, je parle bien du colonel. Alors ?

-Mais pourquoi voulez vous le savoir ?

-Il faut que je lui parle...

-Vous pouvez lui parler tant que vous voulez, mais ici !

Elisabeth Silence.

-Et... ?

-C'est à propos des rêves...

_Des rêves ? Elle fait encore des rêves ? Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas fini alors ?_

-Vous parlez de rêves... comme avant ?

_Oh la la, pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?_

-Je vois.

-Vous voyez quoi ?

-Je sais ce que vous avez !

-Mais le docteur vous a interdit de vous lever ! Colonel... Sheppard...

-Non, j'ai le droit de me lever...

Il l'avait obligé à reculer et maintenant elle était dos au mur, bloquée. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit-il en se rapprochant encore.

-Quoi... mummm... Gémit-elle quand il glissa sa bouche dans son cou.

Il l'embrassait. Et elle se laissait faire. Elle n'attendait que ça. Elle leva les mains pour les poser sur sa nuque. Il se colla à elle davantage, et elle put ressentir son désir.

-Alors ? Murmura t-il encore, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit-le moi !

-Je... je...

-Oui ? Tu quoi ?

Ce fut presque inaudible, mais il l'entendit quand même murmurer.

-... je t'aime...

oOoOo

-Votre dépression... vous n'allez pas me dire que... Carson... Murmura t-elle en levant la tête.

oOoOo

Il adorait l'embrasser. Il adorait entendre ses gémissements. Mais le désir revint et il recula brusquement. Il avait gardé un assez mauvais souvenir de ce qui s'était passé quand il était encore sous l'effet de la Dopamine. Alors, il la relâcha.

-Pourquoi ? Gémit-elle.

-Pas ici...

Elle se redressa d'un coup et regarda à droite et à gauche.

_Oh bon sang, je suis avec lui dans l'infirmerie ! Mais n'importe qui pourrait nous voir !_

-Ce soir, je veux te voir ce soir !

-Carson a dit que vous pouviez sortir ?

-Même s'il n'est pas d'accord, je veux te voir... s'il te plait...

Il la suppliait ? Elle le regarda et se troubla. Ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux...

_On dirait qu'il éprouve la même chose que moi ! Oh mon dieu, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais !_

-Elisabeth ?

Il était inquiet. Elle avait mis sa main sur sa bouche et le fixait avec effarement.

-Elisabeth ? Répéta t-il encore.

Elle recula précipitamment, et se sauva. Elle passa devant Carson en courant presque et sortit sans un mot.

-Et alors ? Je l'aime aussi...

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo

Merci pour votre patience !

J'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous…

En tout cas, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçue par cette suite et dès que j'aurais bien en main ce nouveau joujou, je vous mets la suite !

Vous pouvez pas savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir à changer ses habitudes :

Nouveau PC = la disposition des touches est différente, les fonctions ne s'appellent pas de la même façon, j'étais plutôt "dinosaure jurassic-parc" dans Word et d'Excel, maintenant, faut que je me mette à bosser avec les dernières versions, enfin bref, c'est pas simple !

Merci encore et au plaisir de vous lire !

Bon dimanche

Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire…_


	13. Chapter 13

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

Il y a une scène plutôt "chaude" alors soit vous passez votre chemin, soit vous dévorez ! lol !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et au plaisir de vous lire !

Bon week-end,

Bizzz,

Ticœur.

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 13

Il s'était passé deux jours depuis le "fameux jour" où elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'était pas retournée le voir depuis et s'était plongée à fond dans le travail. Ses rêves n'avaient pas cessé bien au contraire et maintenant c'était elle qui était mal. Elle s'arrangeait pour l'éviter, ou invoquait toujours une excuse pour ne pas rester seule avec lui. Ce qui attristait John, qui lui, était prêt à aller plus loin dans leur relation. Le Dr Beckett lui avait donné l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie, un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais en faisant attention bien sûr. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait eu un gros problème cardiaque. Heureusement pour lui, le gène des anciens lui avait permis de récupérer très vite et même si il n'avait plus aucune trace de son malaise, il avait pris les remarques de Carson au sérieux.

Vous ne devriez pas être là !

-Continue, je t'en pris... continue… Le supplia t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Il lui sourit.

-Parce que... c'est tellement... intime...

Mais ce n'était pas ses oignons. Et ce bavard de McKay n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Le militaire n'était pas revenu dormir à l'infirmerie. Mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas trop. Les dernières analyses qu'il avait fait montrait que le gène avait facilité la guérison et l'avait même accélérée. Il se leva et prit la direction des quartiers du militaire. Il voulait quand même savoir si il allait bien...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

La suite dans pas longtemps, si jamais ça vous intéresse toujours !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	14. Chapter 14

Désolée pour l'attente, j'avais pas trop la tête à m'occuper de poster cette histoire. Je sais que c'est pas sympa pour vous et je m'en excuse. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous apprécierez cette suite.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et au plaisir de vous lire !

Bon week-end,

Bizzz,

Ticœur.

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 14

-Colonel ? John ? Vous êtes là ?

Carson passa la main devant l'ouverture de la porte et entra. Le lit était fait. La chambre bien rangée et vide. Pas de Sheppard.

-Bon, il n'y a plus qu'une solution…

Il sortit, la porte se referma seule. Il partit de l'autre côté du couloir et s'arrêta devant une autre. Celle d'Elisabeth. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de lui. Et s'ils étaient ensemble ? Il était huit heures du matin et normalement, elle était debout depuis près d'une heure. Mais pas John. Enfin, sauf s'il y avait une bonne raison. C'était de notoriété publique que le chef militaire de la cité était plutôt "grasse mat" que "lève tôt". Il était devant la porte depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes et comme il n'entendait aucun bruit, il l'ouvrit.

oOoOo

Il avait entendu un bruit. Léger. Un bruit de... porte ? Il ouvrit les yeux aussitôt et redressa la tête. Il voulut bouger, mais le corps qui était contre lui l'en empêchait. Alors il se souvint. La Nuit. Cette nuit magique ou enfin, ils avaient laissé libre court à leur passion.

-Non, pas moi. Tu ne m'as pas laissé dormir...

-Moi ? Dis donc, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis retrouvé sur toi en pleine nuit, à passer mes mains sur toi et te réveiller parce que j'en avais envie...

Elle se réveilla tout à fait.

-Mais...

-Rodney ? Mais qu'avez-vous ?

-Où sont Elisabeth et Sheppard ?

-Teyla ! Bien sûr ! Entrez, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci, je peux voir John ?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

-Et pourquoi ? Après la nuit que l'on vient de passer, tu avais besoin de dormir… et moi aussi d'ailleurs…

-Mais j'ai la cité à diriger ! Et que vont dire les autres ?

-Je m'en fiche !

-Toi peut-être, mais pas moi !

-Oui, très bien ! Le Dr Beckett n'est pas là ?

Il décida d'aller la voir. Il venait de la quitter, mais le besoin de la voir et d'être avec elle ne s'était pas calmé malgré leurs ébats amoureux. En fait, il avait toujours envie d'elle. Mais c'était doux et agréable. Pas comme les pulsions qui l'avait saisi après avoir été contaminé par le virus.

Il était amoureux. Cette constatation le fit stopper net. Il était attiré par elle, ça c'était sûr. Mais en plus, il était amoureux. Il avait eu des liaisons avec d'autres femmes. Après tout, il était plutôt pas mal de sa personne et il aimait charmer la gent féminine.

Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin d'être à leur côté constamment. Et c'est ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment. Il espérait seulement que c'était réciproque.

Fort de sa nouvelle détermination, il prit la direction de son bureau et grimpa les marches.

-Très bien, merci. Le Dr Weir est là ?

-Oui… elle est arrivée depuis peu en fait…

-Bon, je vais la voir ! A plus !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

Ne me laissez pas vous oubliez, réveillez moi à coup de mail dans la tête !

A la prochaine, si je ne vous ai pas encore perdu^^

Bizzz


	15. Chapter 15

Salut vous !

Maintenant la parution se fera le lundi étant donné que je ne travaille pas ce jour là.

Bonne lecture et à plus !

oOoOo

Chapitre 15

Et il partit en continuant de bougonner. Carson leva les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous en ce moment ?

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo

Et voilàà !

Bon, j'vous quitte assez vite, faut que je fasse à manger !

Alors bon ap' à vous (si ce n'est pas déjà fait^^) et au plaisir de vous lire !

Bonne soirée !


	16. Chapter 16

Kikou à vous ! Bonne lecture !

Petit message pour** Delilas** : tu n'es pas enregistrée alors il est difficile pour moi de te répondre en particulier ! Donc, ne le prend pas pour toi étant donné que tu débarques sur cette histoire, mais retourne au chapitre 3 et tu comprendras pourquoi il manquait quelque chose !  
>J'espère que j'aurais de tes nouvelles sinon et bien tant pis pour moi ! En attendant, passe une bonne soirée !<p>

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 16**

Carson chercha une chaise, s'y assit et mangea en silence.

Il mit quelques minutes à se remettre et partit dans ses quartiers. Déçu et attristé...

Ne plus penser à rien. Dormir. Demain, elle aurait peut-être oubliée de nouveau…

oOoOo

Après tout, ils avaient le droit d'avoir une vie privée ! Alors pourquoi faire comme s'il n'y avait rien ?

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo

Je sais que c'est une coupure sadique. Mais sinon, le chapitre aurait été trop long !

Alors patience ! lol!

Bonne fin de journée et à plus !

Bizzz

Ticœur.


	17. Chapter 17

Salut vous !

Je suis fatiguée d'avoir passée ma journée à désherber alors pas de blabla et bonne lecture à vous tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 17**

Elisabeth se leva avant lui. Elle se sentait bizarre. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça, en fait c'était une sorte de malaise général. Elle fila dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et se tamponna la nuque avec une serviette trempée dans l'eau froide. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était passé.

-Liz ? Où es-tu

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié !

-Si, je pense que si ! J'ai faim, vous nous accompagnez ?

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo


	18. Chapter 18

Excusez-moi pour le retard mais vendredi dernier, c'était mon anniversaire de mariage, samedi, c'était le mariage de la fille d'un couple d'amis et dimanche, c'était le baptême de mon petit neveu !

Alors hier lundi, comme je ne bosse pas (et heureusement^^), j'ai royalement bullé sur mon canapé afin de récupérer !

C'est plus d'mon âge tout ça...

Bref, je vous laisse lire !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 18

Le Satédien regarda autour de lui et bougea ses jambes nerveusement.

-Tu es sûre ? Ça n'a pas l'air pourtant !

Elle était entrain d'écrire un de ses nombreux rapports quand elle entendit dans son oreillette.

-D'accord, dit-elle surprise par le ton qu'il avait employé.

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo


	19. Chapter 19

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui suis de retour !

Alors pour ceux et celles qui ne seraient pas allés faire un tour du côté de mon profil, je n'ai pas posté depuis une éternité pour 2 raisons.

La 1ère, c'est que je suis partie en vacances le 22 juillet à l'étranger, donc pas internet ! Et puis franchement, ce n'est pas pour être méchante, mais quand on visite un pays, on a d'autres choses à penser ! lol !

La 2ème, c'est que mon homme a voulu profiter de ses vacances pour changer de fournisseur internet justement. Et là, entre ce que le personnel de la boutique vous dit et ce qu'il se passe réellement...

C'est à se demander si on parle la même langue, voir même si on habite la même planète^^

"vous n'aurez que 48h à 72h de coupure maximum" qu'ils nous avaient dit.

Mon c** oui ! Ça a duré UN MOIS !

En fait, la coupure a été très rapide, 48h après ! Mais la remise en route, c'est une autre histoire.

Donc voilà, j'ai eu la surprise en rentrant du baptême de ma petite nièce hier soir ! JE SUIS CONNECTEE !

Même si je n'arrive pas à faire fonctionner le décodeur TV, j'ai le net !

Bon, j'arrête mon blabla, voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 19

-Vous en êtes sûr ? Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Il devrait exister un site qui dirait "comment annoncer à un homme qu'il va bientôt être papa", ou alors, "comment élever un enfant dans une autre galaxie". Je suis

-D'accord, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ? Chez moi, à vingt heures ?

-Oui mais...

-A tout à l'heure ! Dit-elle en partant très vite.

-Oui, presque toujours...

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo

Et voilà !

J'espère que l'attente ne vous a pas trop découragés…

En tout cas, merci pour votre patience et à plsu !

Bizz et bonne journée

Ticœur.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

-Bonsoir docteur.

Il avait terriblement envie d'elle et elle le sentit. Alors sans lâcher sa bouche, elle le poussa doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à la renverse sur le lit...

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo

On ne zigouille pas l'auteur sous peine de ne pas avoir la suite ! lol !

A la semaine prochaine

Bizzz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire…_


	21. Chapter 21

Vous n'êtes plus que 3 à lire cette histoire. Est-ce qu'elle serait moins intéressante maintenant ?

J'me doute que le début était assez intriguant et que maintenant, c'est nettement plus commun, mais dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait !

Bon, je vous laisse et bonne lecture !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 21

Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et se contenta d'enlever le bouton de son treillis.

-J'y vais aussi, dit Carson. Elisabeth ?

oOoOo

Sur le continent, Teyla était parti voir son amie et laissa le colonel seul quelques instants. Il s'assit sur un rondin de bois et regarda autour de lui. Des enfants jouaient à se courir après et l'un d'eux, en regardant derrière lui, se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba. Il se mit à pleurer en se tenant la jambe. John se leva précipitamment et alla le voir.

-Oui, sans doute... Répondit John.

-Alors ? Vous avez autre chose à rajouter sur votre liste docteur ?

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo

Bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine !

Bizzz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire…_


	22. Chapter 22

Salut vous deux !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOo Oo

Chapitre 22

-C'est bon ! Dit-elle en se rallongeant, on y va...

-Si, je reste !

-Bon d'accord. De toute manière je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous faire changer d'avis... à moins que je ne vous endorme de force...

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo

bonne soirée !


	23. Chapter 23

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOo Oo**

**Chapitre 23**

Elle se sentait bien, vraiment bien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit, c'était lui. Il la regardait. Il était là, il serait toujours là, elle en était convaincue. Elle avait de la chance. Celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse était le plus gentil et le plus attentionné des hommes.

-Salut... ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Murmura t-elle d'une voix endormie.

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Deux mois passèrent sans problèmes particuliers. Un matin pourtant…

-Comme sa maman... je t'aime mon amour...

oOoOo

fin...

oOoOo

A y est, cette fic est enfin finie !

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette fin, mais si j'avais écrit autre chose, on n'en finissait plus ! lol !


End file.
